


chasing stars

by ossriccchau



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Cutesy stuff, F/M, I love them so much, Slow Burn, and protective, as usual, but a cute lil shit, chandler and joeys amazing friendship, chandler being a lil shit, i love joey, joey being possessive asf, joey never loved rachel, ross and rachel being cute, sarcastic shit lols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossriccchau/pseuds/ossriccchau
Summary: when a new waitress starts working at central perk, joey feels things that he hasn't ever felt before and he can't hide them and he wants her





	chasing stars

oc is played by vanessa hudgens !! :) her name is abigail chanel !! the daughter of coco chanel !! lols I'm excited for rachel to flip the hell out over coco chanel's daughter :))

**Author's Note:**

> lols I'm excited


End file.
